Secret Santa (The Office)
|writer= |release=December 10, 2009 |runtime=22 minutes |available=Blu-ray DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} "Secret Santa" is the fourth Christmas episode of the NBC series The Office, produced and aired as the thirteenth episode of its sixth season. It is written by the series' supporting cast member . Synopsis Michael comes into the office as Santa and is outraged that Jim had already allowed Phyllis to be Santa at the office Christmas party this year. Everyone seems to enjoy having Phyllis as Santa, but Michael continues to try and steal her thunder, prompting Jim to tell him to cease and desist. Michael then rearranges his costume into a Jesus outfit and starts interrupting Phyllis while she's giving out the Secret Santa gifts. When Jim stops Michael again, Michael calls CFO David Wallace to complain. David asks not to be bothered as someone made an agreement to buy the company, and David and presumably everyone else will lose their jobs after the fact. Michael calls a conference meeting to try and keep up everyone's spirits but reveals that the company is going out of business, which puts everyone into shock. When Jim asks for confirmation, Michael says that David told him that the company is being sold. Jim notes that being sold could be different than going out of business, so Michael calls back David with everyone listening. David reveals that he meant that only he, CEO Alan Brand, and a few other executives at corporate will lose their jobs, but the branches will stay as they are the only successful aspect of the company. The office then cheers and goes back to the party, where everyone receives their Secret Santa gifts and Michael apologizes to Phyllis for trying to overshadow her. Oscar has a secret crush on one of the new warehouse workers Matt. Pam tries to play matchmaker and introduces Matt to Oscar. After conversing a while, Matt leaves and Oscar asks Pam to let him pursue Matt by himself. Meanwhile, Andy had asked to have Erin as his recipient for Secret Santa and decides to give her the Twelve Days of Christmas as his gift to her. However, the gifts, most of which are actual live birds, are causing her physical harm, prompting her to publicly ask her Secret Santa to discontinue. Andy asks Phyllis not to reveal him as Erin's Secret Santa, but Michael reveals that Andy had Erin for Secret Santa and she becomes upset with Andy. At the end of the episode, as the office leaves for the night, they are greeted by the "twelve drummers" in the parking lot. Andy joins them and wishes Erin a Merry Christmas, completing his Secret Santa gift to her. They start drumming and Erin is visibly pleased by the gesture. Cast Availability The episode was included on The Office: Season 6 Blu-Ray and DVD sets, released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, on Septenpmber 7, 2010. See also *"Christmas Party" *"A Benihana Christmas" *"Moroccan Christmas" *"Classy Christmas" *"Christmas Wishes" *"Dwight Christmas" External links * The Office Wiki: Secret Santa * Category:Episodes Category:2009 releases Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Universal Studios